His Keeper
by Harry J.B
Summary: The story of two brothers and a girl named Amy Rose. Soon everything turns to disaster when Shadow and Amy have unprotected sex and the NF leader, Robotnik turns the humans on the Mobians. Will the two brothers save the day? ShadAmy SonRouge. M for later.
1. Meeting The Hedgehogs

_Summary: Shadow is a rich bachelor and Amy is a housekeeper-for-hire. All Shadow wants is a help cleaning, all Amy wants is the money...or maybe something more?_

_**HIS KEEPER**_

_**By Sasuke Nakamoru Hejjihoggu**_

**CHAPTER ONE: MEETING THE HEDGEHOGS**

Amy Rose sat on the destroyed couch of her dispicably nasty temporary flat. Why temporary? Because Amy has a job as a 'Housekeeper-For-Hire'. She's advertised in all local newspapers. Amy hated the job, but she was poor. Her last employer was her favorite.

Doctor Bernard Hashforn, he was filthy, stinking rich. But he paid her 5 Rings a day! 'Tight old bastard.' Amy had muttered under her breath the first time he left the house.

It wasn't him she liked, oh no, it was his lovely young daughter, Jennifer. Oh, she was a treat, she was so kind to Amy. She stayed home all day with her and even sneaked her some extra food then demanded by her father and said Amy had made it for her. Earing Amy extra money. Amy nearly cried when the job was over.

Amy was jolted awake from a rather plesant dream by her mobile when it rang. "Hello?...Yes, this is she...10 Rings an hour?...24/7...AND a personal bedroom?...I'd be happy to take the job Mr...uhh...Hedgehog...Mr. Hedgehog...I'll be over right away." Amy hung the phone up and got ready into some decent clothing.

---

Amy was not at all suprised when she stepped into the house. A wreck and it was gigantic. But for 240 Rings a day for a year? Amy would eat her own foot!

Her employer walked in from his personal study. Amy nearly dropped her suitcase. The man was ravishingly handsome, his black and red quills were gelled up in a graceful way. His cherry red eyes were like locked doors.

Amy could feel her face burning like a thousand suns.

"Hello, you must be Miss Rose. I'm Shadow. I hope you enjoy your stay and don't get too stressed with cleaning, if you feel like it, you may retire to bed for a while." His voice was rich and of a somewhat cockney British accent. He seemed unbelivably generous.

"Umm...thank you, Mr--" Shadow cut her off.

"Please, just call me Shadow." Shadow smiled, Amy could faint right there. And she nearly did.

"Th-Thank you, Shadow." Amy stood there for a while. "I-I'm just going to take my suitcase upstairs and get settled."

Shadow chuckled. "You do that."

Amy walked upstairs and Shadow smiled, it had been a while since he had had female company.

Amy walked from her bedroom and got ready to tackle the messiest room. It was a bedroom with blue everything. From walls to floor. Amy started clearing up, after a while she got started with under the bed, bending down, she grimaced. She heard someone whistle.

"I'd say that's a fair piece of arse right there!" Amy turned around with a scowl and a dark blush. A blue hedgehog stood at the door. "Before ya ask, me names Sonic. This is me room. You must be the housekeeper, me ol' bro told me about." Sonic's accent was indeed British but what part. Possibly a scouse (A/N: Liverpool) accent? "You are a fair bit of eye candy, miss."

Amy tried so hard not to smack the grin right off of the arrogant idiot's face. Amy finished off his room as all he did was play video games. Amy walked down the stairs with a very pissed off look.

Shadow chuckled. "I see you've met my brother."

Amy sighed and looked at Shadow. "Yes, unfortuneatley."

"Yes, the kid is a handful, most of this bloody mess is his, I can help if you want."

"No, it's fine Shadow. I can handle it. Honestly."

Shadow chuckled. "Oh, all right."

---

Later, after cleaning up the mansion, she saw Sonic and Shadow head out.

"We are going to a football game. We'll be back around midnight. Help yourself to anything, just don't make a mess." Shadow had said before they left.

Amy smiled, this job was going to be her favorite, she just knew it.

_**-------------------------------------------------------**_

_**There, a new story begins! I hope you enjoy this. I think this played out well. Man, my grammer is changing, too.**_

_**R&R!!!**_


	2. More Than Meets The Eye

_**Damn, 4 reviews already?**_

_**Xtrasupershadowgirl: I'm british so it's easy to do the accents. Yes, Sonic is a pervert.**_

_**Project Shadow: Thankies . Yes Shadow Gentleman and Sonic Scouser.**_

_**StuffJunkers: Yeah, I made Shadow WAY too friendly. I'll tone it down.**_

_**Majin Studios c. 2008: Thanks. Yes it's my illustrational name, so to speak.**_

_**------------------------------**_

_**HIS KEEPER**_

_**CHAPTER TWO: MORE THAN MEETS THE EYE**_

_**-------------------------------**_

Amy sighed. _OK, changed my mind. I FUCKING HATE THIS DAMN HOUSE!!! _Amy sighed. She swept the mess Sonic, Shadow and their friends had left behind at the party after the football gamr. Sonic and Shadow were Liverpool fans, Liverpool beat West Ham 4-0 (A/N: Real result), Sonic and Shadow throw party.

Amy looked and gagged as she entered Sonic's room, the smell was appaling, it was so bad the wallpaper seemed to be rotting! She closed the door. She was NOT going in that room without the aid of a gas mask.

She was going to find Sonic and force the teen to clean up his act AND his room! Amy headed into the music room as Sonic spent most of his time there. "SONIC!!!"

Amy's voice and look dropped into a look of awe. Sonic was playing the guitar, and singing.

_**Another summer day,**_

Sonic's voice was like an angel's, he strummed an intoxicating melody.

_**has come and gone away,**_

_**in Paris or Rome**_

_**and I wanna go home.**_

Amy nearly cried as she heard him sing.

_**mmm...**_

_**Maybe surronded by,**_

_**a million people I,**_

_**still feel all alone,**_

_**I just wanna go home.**_

_**I miss you, you know...**_

Sonic noticed Amy and stopped.

Amy struggled to talk for a minute before saying. "Umm...I just wanted to ask if you could clean your room?"

Sonic smiled. "Yeah, I'll clean it soon, just gimme a few minutes to practise my new song."

"Are you a singer? Like you earn money off of it?"

"Backyard only, I'm about to try for a record deal, though."

Amy smiled. "I think you'll do well."

Sonic chuckled. "Thanks."

Amy left the room as Sonic continued to sing.

_**and I'll be keeping all the letters that I wrote to you,**_

_**each one a line or too,**_

_**I'm fine, baby how are you?**_

_**I'd send them but I know it's just not enough,**_

_**the words were cold and flat**_

_**and you deserve more,**_

_**than that.**_

Amy saw Shadow as she left. "You never told me Sonic was such a great singer!"

"It never came up, to be honest." Shadow said as he lit a cigar. Amy raised an eyebrow. "What? A gentleman can't smoke now?" Shadow joked. Amy smiled and shook her head as she went past him, into her bedroom.

_**Another aeroplane,**_

_**another sunny place,**_

_**I'm lucky I know,**_

_**but I wanna go home,**_

_**I've got to go home.**_

Amy sat on her bed and got her mobile out. "Hello? Can I speak to Mr.Carter, please? Yes, I'll hold."

_**Let me go home,**_

_**I'm just to far,**_

_**from where you are,**_

_**I've got to come home.**_

LATER ON...

Carter was a brown bear. Sonic looked at him. "So you must be Sonic. Mr.Carter, DNJ Records."

Sonic looked gobsmacked, he looked at Amy who smiled, then back at Carter. "Amy, an old friend, told me you were a talented musician."

IN THE MUSIC ROOM...

_**Let me come home,**_

_**I've had my run,**_

_**baby, I'm done,**_

_**I want to come home.**_

Sonic sung and played his guitar as Amy, Carter, and some of his accosicates, listened to him from the opposite side of the room.

_**And I feel just like I'm living,**_

_**someone else's life,**_

_**it's like I just stepped outside,**_

_**when everything was going right.**_

_**And I know just why you could not,**_

_**come along with me,**_

_**because this was not your dream,**_

_**but you always believed, in me.**_

_**Another winter day,**_

_**has come and gone away,**_

_**in either Paris or Rome,**_

_**and I wanna go home,**_

_**I miss you, you know.**_

_**Let me go home,**_

_**I've had my run,**_

_**baby, I'm done,**_

_**I wanna go home,**_

_**let me go home.**_

_**It'll be alright,**_

_**I'll be home tonight,**_

_**I'm coming back home.**_

Sonic finished and Carter stood up and he clapped with approval, Sonic smiled as everyone joined in, even Amy.

LATER...

Sonic shut the door. "Yes! Yes!" He rushed and hugged Amy. "Man, Amy, how could I ever thank you, me girl?! Oh, this is top notch! I'm gonna be an artist, woo!" Sonic, without thinking, kissed Amy on the lips. The two immideatly broke apart, blushing wildly. "Sorry 'bout that, Amy."

Amy chuckled nervously. "I-It's OK." The two chuckled and eventually began laughing, for almost no reason.

The two spent the whole day together in the music room, creating new songs for Sonic to sing.

_**END CHAPTER**_

_**--------------------------------------**_

_**There goes another chapter. My arms are killing me, it's late, goodnight people!**_


	3. His Past, Her Future

_**HIS KEEPER**_

_**CHAPTER III: HIS PAST, HER FUTURE**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------**_

Amy never contradicted Sonic's work but his latest songs questioned her, espeacially his latest.

_**It seems the more we talk,**_

_**The less I have to say,**_

_**Let's put our differences aside.**_

_**I wanted to make you proud,**_

_**But I just got in your way,**_

_**I found a place that I can hide.**_

_**Now everything is changing,**_

_**But I still feel the same,**_

_**We're running out of time.**_

_**What do I have to do,**_

_**To try and make you see,**_

_**That this is who I am**_

_**And it's all that I can be.**_

Sonic seemed to cry while he was singing. Amy couldn't figure him out. He was cocky and arrogant, but, when he sang, he was...sofe and comforting. Sonic was different to anyone she had ever known, but she liked it.

_**I tried to find myself,**_

_**Looking inside your eyes,**_

_**You were all I was meant to be.**_

_**There must be something else,**_

_**Behind all the lies,**_

_**That you had lead me to believe.**_

_**Now everyone is saying,**_

_**That I should find a way,**_

_**To leave it all behind.**_

_**What do I have to do,**_

_**To try and make you see,**_

_**That this is who I am**_

_**And it's all that I can be.**_

_**What do I have to do,**_

_**To try and make you see,**_

_**That trying to be like you,**_

_**Isn't good enough for me.**_

_**I won't let you go,**_

_**I won't let you down,**_

_**I won't give you up,**_

_**Don't you give up on me now.**_

_**What do I have to do,**_

_**To try and make you see,**_

_**That this is who I am**_

_**And it's all that I can be.**_

_**What do I have to do,**_

_**To try and make you see,**_

_**That trying to be like you,**_

_**Isn't good enough for me.**_

_**What do I have to do,**_

_**To try and make you see,**_

_**That trying to be like you,**_

_**Isn't good enough for me.**_

As Sonic ended the song, Amy walked up to him. "Sonic?" Sonic looked at her. "Yeah, Amy?" Sonic's voice was cracked. "Why do you sing all of these depressing sounding songs?" Sonic sighed. "Reminds me of me parents, to be honest." Amy looked at him. "...Why?..."

Sonic seemed to think of something for a few seconds before standing up and sighing deeply. "Me parents, me n Shad's parents, died, in a car crash on New Year's Eve a couple a years back."

Amy looked shock. "I'm sorry I...brought that up..."

Sonic smiled. "Nah...it's cool, ya didn' know,so I told ya's."

Amy giggled. "Thanks."

"No probs." Sonic put his guitar on it's stand and left the room.

---

Sonic, Amy and Shadow entered the club. It was the boys ways of repayment for Amy's hard work. The three sat at the bar part.

A white bat with an unbelievable amount of mascara and lipstick on her face looked at them. "Hello, welcome to Club Rouge, may I help you."

Shadow, "I'll just have a tequilla." Amy, "umm...same." Sonic, "I'll have meself a drink of yerbest alcholic drink, and yer phone number, babe."

Rouge winked at Sonic. "Be a good boy and you may get more." Rouge gave Sonic a card with her phone number on. "Score!" Sonic cheered.

Amy chuckled at Sonic.

---

It had been a few hours, Amy could count five, but her headache stopped her thinking. The alchol rushed through her head. She caught a glimpse of Sonic following Rouge upstairs. Shadow chasing me up shortly after.

All I remember is that smething happened. All I remember is shouting out. "AAH, SHADOW!"

Then darkness...

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Moral of this chapter? Don't get drunk. Anyways, Chapter Three (finally.) I like how this came out..._**

****

**_R&R!_**


	4. F'd Up

_**Finally...I'm back!**_

_**HIS KEEPER**_

_**CHAPTER IV: FUCKED UP**_

Amy's eyes fluttered open as the sun shone in through the window. Amy sat up blankly and rubbed through her messy pink quills. "My head. Did I drink last night?" Amy rubbed her eyes and when she turned to her right...

"OH MY GOD!!"

"Holy crap!" Shadow fell off the rather large bed and onto the carpeted floor. "I'm ok..." Shadow's muffled british voice came from the carpet floor.

A very drunk Sonic stumbled into the door frame. "Heya, mates. Had us some fun la...last night, eh?" Sonic chuckled as he collapsed to the floor.

"Meaning?" Amy said as she got dressed as secretivly as possible.

"Well, we all got hammered and I got basted like a turkey. Sounded like I weren't the only one, methinks. An' that righ' Sh-Shad?" Sonic chuckled and hiccuped like an old drunk hobo.

"WE WHAT?!" Shadow and Amy shouted in union. Shadow was now up.

"Yous had sex, you two twits!" Sonic slurred.

Shadow and Amy looked at each other in worry. _What a time to forget a condom. _Shadow thought in his mind.

- - -

Sonic strummed his guitar back in his music room at home.

He began to play a song.

_**Hey, yeah.**_

_**Gonna sing it...**_

_**I woke up yesterday**_

_**and the world was still ok.**_

_**I lifted my curtains**_

_**along with my spirit**_

_**yeah.**_

_**I thought today would be ok**_

_**but boy, was I wrong.**_

_**Living in a fucked up world**_

_**with a fucked up life**_

_**where nothing's ever going right.**_

_**I'm singing this song**_

_**for everyone who has to live like this**_

_**everday.**_

_**It's all fucked up.**_

_**I woke up today**_

_**and the world had gone so gray.**_

_**I ran outside**_

_**with a heavy heart**_

_**oh.**_

_**I thought maybe today**_

_**everything would change**_

_**but oh, I was so very wrong.**_

_**'Cause we**_

_**Live in a fucked up world**_

_**with a fucked up life**_

_**where nothing's ever going right.**_

_**I wrote this song**_

_**for everyone who has had to live like this**_

_**for everyday of their life**_

_**It's all so fucked up.**_

_**I don't wanna live like this no more.**_

_**I don't wanna fight everyday.**_

_**Because everytime I try.**_

_**Tomorrow's still gray.**_

_**Oh.**_

_**Living in a fucked up world**_

_**with a fucked up life**_

_**where nothing's ever going right.**_

_**We live in a fucked up world**_

_**with fucked up lives**_

_**and nothing's ever going right.**_

_**I'm writing this song**_

_**for everyone who has had to live like this**_

_**for everyday of their life**_

_**It's all so fucked up.**_

_**Yeah.**_

Sonic put his guitar back and left the room.

_**--**_

_**Little filler chapter. Shows off my latest written song "Fucked Up".**_

_**R&R!!**_

_**Tell me what you think of the song, too!**_


	5. New World Order

_**Yes, I'm not dead.**_

_**--**_

_**HIS KEEPER**_

_**-CHAPTER V: NEW WORLD ORDER-**_

_**--**_

Sonic looked to the left and to the right in worry. Shadow ate his food, Amy was cleaning, they were looking away from each other, they're eyes never connecting.

Sonic cleared his throat loudly to break the uneasy silence. "Uh...so...uh...Amy, this food is delicious. Thank ya."

Amy smiled. "Why thank you, Sonic."

Shadow coughed. "Yeah, it's lovely."

Amy scoffed loudly, ignoring Shadow, going back to cleaning.

Sonic looked confused. "The hell? First you guys are like bread and butter but then, you guys're not even making contact...I mean...what the fuck?!"

Amy rolled her eyes, Shadow got up. "I'm watching TV." He grumbled.

Shadow turned on the TV. "We interrupt this broadcast for a special news report." A male voice said.

"We are here listen to the introductory speech for the new United Federations leader, Ivo Julian Robotnik." The female news reporter said.

The camera went to an aging bald man with a wide brown mustache and blue eyes. "People of the UF, I am pleased to be your new leader, I promise for a much higher advancement in technology, better security and a much more authoritive leadership. The first thing I will mention is the new military strike force, a robotic army development company, EggTech or E-Tech. E-Tech will have a robot force, high powered machinery, and weapons that put the Russian Empire to shame."

Sonic looked at the TV. "What a bozo."

Amy was also watching. "Yeah, the last thing we need is a Tech freak running the state, next thing we know we'll become overrun by robots."

"I agree." Shadow said. Amy looked at him before quickly looking away again.

--

Robotnik locked the door of the white house's oval office and sat at his desk. "These Mobians act as if they run this combined nation. Since the UK and US became a United Nation, everything's gone to ruin! But no matter those pesky Mobians will be gone soon enough..." Robotnik cackled, his cold, dark voice filling the room.

_**--**_

_**Yes, this chapter is short, bite me.**_

_**R&R!!**_


	6. What Hurts The Most

_**Here we are people, its back. I'm bringing back some oldies and continuing some favorites, also there will be remakes of some of my MUCH older stories, and I mean like "Real Sonic Heroes" old.**_

_**Anyways, moving on...**_

_**I do not own Sonic or his friends, and I do not own the music, lyrics, or name of "What Hurts The Most" by Rascal Flatts.**_

_**Thanks for understanding :)**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**HIS KEEPER**_

_**CHAPTER 6: WHAT HURTS THE MOST**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Shadow sighed as he watched Amy cleaning subconsciously, the hedgehog was at a loss as he attempted to figure out what he had done wrong. His ebony hair was a mess at the moment, he had not bothered to brush the spines when he awoke, and as such his bed hair remained as it was.

The ebony hedgehog decided to speak up, attempting to catch his pink friend's attention. "Amy...what's wrong? Why haven't you been talking to me for the past few days?" Bad question.

The pink hedgehog turned quickly on her heels a look of anger and annoyance on her face. "What's wrong? What kind of question is that?!" Amy asked rhetorically.

"What's your problem? I'm trying to be your friend but you keep pushing me aside and ignoring me." Shadow said, getting slightly irritated.

"You don't _pay _for friends. I wonder if your mother had friends like that." Amy snapped back.

That hit Shadow like a train. HARD. "What...are you implying...?" Shadow asked a hint of danger in the voice.

"I'm saying your mother was probably a whore!" Amy snapped, but immediately regretted it, the answer came from her anger, and she had never meant to say anything like that. "Sh-Shadow...I didn't mea--"

Shadow slapped Amy's hand away when it reached for his shoulder. "Get the hell away from me..." The hedgehog said darkly. "I pay for you to stay here and clean. Now you do nothing more, don't talk to me or Sonic, we want nothing to do with you..." The hedgehog then walked away angrily.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy had decided to go get shopping, maybe get something special for Shadow in hopes to make up for what she did, her eyes were red from a small crying session after Shadow had stormed off.

The young hedgehog girl had only walked a few miles from the house when she heard something behind her, loads of screaming, and metallic stomping. She turned as a large shadow loomed over her. She gasped as she saw something, and it was also that last thing she saw before she blacked out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic flicked through the TV channels with his remote, a bored expression on his face. "Bleedin' TV never has anything on it." He said dully, his British accent filling the room. Then he saw something, it was so bad it made him go back to the channel, his eyes widen, and caused him to leap from his seat. "Amy..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow was sitting on his bed reading "Pride and Prejudice" when he heard a loud uproar from the stairs. "Shadow! Come quick!" His brother shouted. Shadow jumped from his bed and rushed down the wooden flight of stairs, he went so fast he might as well have teleported to the downstairs hallway.

Sonic was staring at the television in fear. Shadow looked to see something that made him feel slight guilt. National Federations leader Ivo Robotnik was sitting in an odd metallic room, a certain pink hedgehog, knocked out in the background, held captive by an odd looking robot.

"This, my people is a Mobian hedgehog, female, she had attacked me in my office earlier today and I had no choice but to knock her unconscious, she is part of a rebellion movement, here are her exact words caught on an audio transmission, as she had damage the surveillance cameras in my office..." Robotnik said casually.

"Robotnik, your time has come, you and all humans shall die, and us Mobians are taking over. Whether you like it, or not!" The odd monotone voice was followed by monotone laughter, it hadn't even sounded like Amy.

"He's trying to turn the humans against us!" Sonic growled. He headed for the door. "Come on, Shad, we've gotta stop him, save Amy, and reason with the humans that will believe this bullshit!" Sonic said and opened the front door, when no sounds followed he turned to his brother. "Shadow?"

"I'm not going. You save Amy if you wish, I couldn't give a damn." Shadow muttered anger from what had occurred earlier re-forming in his mind, his scarlet red eyes showed anger and hate.

Sonic glared. "How can you say that?! What about Amy, heck, what about our kind?" Sonic asked as his rational sense conflicted with his brother's words.

"I said I'm not going!" Shadow shouted.

Sonic sighed. "I thought you would've learned by now, what our mother said to us...'There's strength in numbers, my children never forget that.'" Sonic quoted.

The quote stabbed Shadow right in the heart, remembering his mother saying that to the two, a flash of images, two younger hedgehogs cuddling to their mother, her voice of reason being their lullaby.

The door slammed shut as Sonic left the house.

_**I can take a few rain drops on top of this empty house**_

_**That don't bother me.**_

_**I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out**_

_**That don't bother me.**_

Shadow pondered what Sonic said as rain began to pour down.

_**I'm not afraid to cry**_

_**Every once in a while.**_

_**Even though going on with you gone**_

_**Still upsets me.**_

Shadow took the time to remember his mother, a memory came to mind.

(A/N: Flashback time!)

A blue female hedgehog smiled watching a younger Shadow run around laughing with his brother, Sonic.

_**There are days, every now and again**_

_**I pretend I'm ok.**_

The mother heard crying, and she walked up to her ebony son, who was clutching his bleeding knee. She hushed him, the rough cut made it obvious that the boy had fallen roughly, his knee impacting harshly on the rocky ground.

_**But that's not what gets me.**_

"It's ok baby, mommy's here." The woman cooed, trying to comfort her wailing son. The boy soon stopped crying and smiled. "Let's get you patched up." The mother said quietly.

_**What hurts the most**_

_**Is being so close.**_

(A/N: Flashback done!)

Shadow smiled remembering his mother, her name escaped his lips. "Maria...mother."

_**And having so much to say**_

_**And watching you walk away.**_

He looked at a picture of her that hanged on the wall opposite to him.

_**And never knowing**_

_**What could've been.**_

Then he remembered Amy. It made his heart sell with guilt remembering those cruel words. "Amy...I'm so sorry..."

_**And not seeing that loving you**_

_**Is what I was trying to do.**_

Shadow remembered when they first met.

(A/N: OMG! Flashback to chapter 1!)

_**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you, everywhere I go**_

_**But I'm doing it.**_

The ebony hedgehog walked into the main hall from his personal study, he smirked as he saw the pink hedgehog before him inspect him, looking up and down, a big blush covering her muzzle.

The hedgehog couldn't help but chuckle. "Hello, you must be Miss Rose." He said plainly and watched as she bowed.

_**It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends**_

_**And I'm alone.**_

"If you are tired please feel free to retire to the guest bedroom, it is only the first day after all." Shadow offered seeing the pink hedgehog's slightly tired look.

_**Still harder getting up, getting dressed,**_

_**Living with this regret.**_

Amy smiled. "Well thank you, Master...um..."

"Shadow. Please...just call me Shadow." Shadow said politely.

Amy smile widened. "Thank you, Shadow."

_**But I know, if I could do it over,**_

_**I would trade; give away, all the words that I saved, in my heart,**_

_**That I left unspoken.**_

"I'm just going to put my stuff away." Amy said shyly.

Shadow smiled. "You do that."

(A/N: Flashback end. That's all the flashbacks now, for this chapter anyways :P)

_**What hurts the most**_

_**Is being so close.**_

Shadow frowned. "What am I doing? I've gotta save Amy!"

_**And having so much to say**_

_**And watching you walk away.**_

Shadow ran out the door into the harsh rain, running towards the National Federations HQ. He couldn't care if he was getting wet; all that mattered to him was to rescue his friend...his love.

_**And never knowing**_

_**What could've been.**_

The doors to the building were shoved open by Shadow and two robots immediately came to his side. "All Mobians will be terminated." The monotone voice said.

_**And not seeing that loving you**_

_**Is what I was trying to do.**_

"Get out of my...way!" Shadow said shoving away from the robots and headed for the elevator near the west wall he entered and quickly pressed the button that said 'B3'. It said input code'. "Figures." Shadow said as he hurriedly typed in 'Robotnik' and the elevator descended.

_I'm coming Amy..._

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**So what did you think? Good? Bad? This is my longest ever written chapter second only to Sonic: Into the Matrix chapter 1.**_

_**R&R!!!**_


	7. Stand

_**We are nearing the end of the story, everyone. Yes, unfortuneatly His Keeper is coming to a close. Also, last songfic chapter of the story.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the music, lyrics or song "Stand" Performed by Rascal Flatts (one of my fav singers :) ).**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**HIS KEEPER**_

_**CHAPTER VII: STAND**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Sonic the Hedgehog was flung to the floor like a ragdoll, for the fifth time. He began to stand his form was shaking, threatening to fall as his breathing became stressed. He felt a sharp pain in his abdomen as he stood, hoping the pain would soon subside, his blue fur was now stained by blood. His shirt was heavily ripped, showing deep cuts through the holes, surely the hedgehog was reaching his phsyical peak.

"I won't let you...hurt Amy..." He let out, his voice quiet. He winced, as it became clear that even speaking hurt like hell now. He tried to get back over to the unconsious form of Amy Rose and the robot that was guarding her (which was piloted by Robotnik). He dragged his broken foot along the floor but collapsed, then he heard the elevator open.

A rather familliar ebony hedgehog with red streaks stepped out, ruby orbs glaring at the metallic contraption that Robotnik sat in. He looked over to see the badly hurt, barely awake form of his younger sibling laying broken on the floor, his legs bending at impossible angles, showing that they had been broken.

"Shadow...get away...he's too...ugh..." Sonic said his consious state drifted away and he feel into a deep sleep, but his shallow breathing indicated that he was alive. Barely.

Shadow growl became stronger as he looked up at the doctor, his eyes dialting and becoming almost cat-like as his rage built. Shadow ran across, ignoring the weak cries of his brother trying to make him stop. Shadow did what Sonic couldn't and avoided the robot's blasts but it connected with a punch, but the doctor had goofed up as the punch sent the ebony hero right next to his target, Amy.

Shadow got up, ignoring the sharp pain in his side and picked up the pink hedgehog and ran, just barely missing getting squashed by the metallic fist.

_**You feel like a candle,**_

_**In a hurricane.**_

Shadow set his pink friend down on the floor and began shaking her. "Amy, wake up, Amy!"

_**Just like a picture,**_

_**With a broken frame.**_

He sighed in relief when Amy groaned and opened her eyes. He embraced her. "Oh, thank god!"

_**Alone and helpless,**_

_**Like you've lost your fight.**_

Then he glared at Robotnik. "It's your time, you bastard!" Then he ran at him. Ignoring as amy shouted out to him.

_**But you'll be alright,**_

_**You'll be alright.**_

"Shadow!"

_**Cause when push comes to shove,**_

_**You taste what you're made of.**_

The ebony hedgehog attacked the machine, amazingly the attack actually sent the robot down. Shadow's rage truly matched Robotnik's power.

_**You might bend 'till you break,**_

_**Cause that's all you can take.**_

Shadow panted and began to step off of the robot, as it appeared to stop functioning.

_**On your knees you look up,**_

_**Decide you've had enough.**_

"That was easy..." Shadow said. Then Amy gasped as she saw the robot start to get up.

_**You get mad you get strong,**_

_**Wipe your hands shake it off...**_

A gunshot sounded as Shadow collapsed, blood pouring from his chest, Amy cried out. The robot's gun arm barrel was smoking.

_**Life's like a novel,**_

_**With the end ripped out.**_

_What the...am I dead?_ Shadow thought as images played in his mind. _No...no I can't be!_

_**The edge of a canyon,**_

_**With only one way down.**_

_Amy...I'm so, so sorry...I...wait..._

_**Take what you're given,**_

_**before it's gone.**_

_I'm not dead! I can't be! I MUST save Amy!!!_

_**Start holding on,**_

_**Keep holding on.**_

Shadow's vision returned as he felt a searing pain in his chest he pressed his palms against the floor.

_**Cause when push comes to shove,**_

_**You taste what you're made of.**_

Shadow began to get up a new feeling burning within him, one of hope, and strength.

_**You might bend till you break,**_

_**Cause that's all you can take...**_

He sped at the robot at blazing speeds and within seconds a hole punctured the robot. Robotnik was in shock, as was Amy at Shadow's new strength. "This is the end, Doctor..."

_**Everytime you get up and get back in the race,**_

_**One more small piece of you starts to fall into place...**_

"No, you can't!" The man pleaded, but Shadow did not listen as a red aura of energy surronded him. "Chaos..."

_**On your knees you look up,**_

_**Decide you've had enough.**_

"_BLAAAAAAAAAAAAST!!!_" Energy bursted within the room and Robotnik's machine exolded, the man barely escaping death's grasp.

_**You get mad you get strong!**_

_**Wipe your hands shake it off,**_

Shadow floated back to the ground and smiled at Amy as he returned to normal, the pink one ran at him and hugged him. "I'm so sorry, I take back everything I said before!" Amy said, crying.

_**Then you stand...**_

Shadow hushed her, hugging her back tightly, not wantint to let go. "It's ok...I forgive you..." He said as they stood there in the darkness, in each other's warm embrace.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**I cut out like 5% of the song here :P. Anyways when I put the ... in the song it means I've skipped some of the song or, as with the final ... I cut out the end bit of the song. Anyways, hope enjoyed, blah, blah, blah...**_

_**R&R!!!**_

_**(No I didn't forget about Sonic lol)**_


	8. Endgame

_**Alright, people. We all saw this coming, the finale, of His Keeper.**_

_**It all ends here, until I do the sequel, Our Responsibility which will be a different thing for me, and a much bigger improvement over my stories as they are now.**_

_**So, without further ado…**_

_**HIS KEEPER**_

_**Chapter VIII: Endgame**_

It was over, so it would seem. Robotnik's destroyed mech laid broken, rain poured from the broken roof, made from the battle between Robotnik and Shadow.

Speaking of Shadow, he currently stood, his arms wrapped around his love, Amy Rose. The battered but breathing body of his brother, Sonic, lay unconscious on the floor a few feet away, however, he was not unconscious for much longer, as his body began to move.

"Sonic!" came Shadow's voice as he noticed his brother stagger as he got up, awoken from his unmoving state.

The blue hedgehog grinned. "Oi…di-did anyone get the number of that truck…?" he said in a daze as he tried to walk forward, only to collapse slightly.

Shadow and Amy smiled, relived that he was ok, however, something interrupted the moment.

A sound vibration, such a sound that could be used to display some sort of happiness, or mirth; laughter.

Oh, but how this laughter was corrupted and vile, such as the obese man that it came from, as he crawled from his obliterated mech, with many scratches and bruises, a small, yet odd device in his hand, one large green button on it, the man pressed the button.

A mechanical whirring, one of a large machine, so large its engine's sound caused a slight vibration. A section of the wall went under the floor and a large round mechanism came from the hole it left.

It was very large indeed, and quite round, a small part of the round shape wasn't there, as part of the design, it was a metal, and it was like a really thin donut, in that it had a large empty space, a glowing red gem was inside the mechanism's panel, that sat stationary, fixed onto the machine so it would be pushed forward with it.

"What is that?!" Amy asked in a surprised voice, having stopped embracing her ebony hero and pointing at the strange machine.

"This?" Robotnik asked in a voice that feigned innocence. "Why, this is just an inter-dimensional portal." He grinned wickedly, his lips parted an impossibly huge length, into a grin that, quite literally, went ear to ear.

Sonic looked confused. "A…what?" he asked, rubbing a finger in his ear.

"Let me explain; this fantastic mechanism can transport anything to anywhere in existence, in any time, universe, world, dimension, or place, and all it needs to work is that radiating gem; one of the seven Chaos Emeralds!" Robotnik laughed loudly, the last string of his sanity could almost be heard snapping.

Shadow looked shocked. "But the Chaos Emeralds are just myths!" he shouted in denial.

Robotnik only grinned wider. "Ah, but its right there hedgehog, can you not see it?" he said, pointing at the gem. Robotnik then moved forward and pressed a few buttons on the console and ran to his mech and went back inside it.

At first the trio of heroes were puzzled, but then the machine activated and pulled with an amazing force, many of the lesser weighing objects of the room were sucked in.

Shadow, being the first to react, dropped to the floor, rolled and grabbed a pipe that was attached to the wall.

Sonic and Amy followed his actions, Sonic grabbing onto a strange machine on another wall, and Amy grabbing the foot of Robotnik's destroyed robot.

"Get off, brat!" Robotnik demanded, aiming the order at Amy, who completely ignored him, as she was more focused on not being dragged into the portal.

"Fine…" Robotnik growled. "If you don't want to get off, then I'll just have to force you!" Robotnik shouted and climbed onto the mech and aimed a gun at Amy. "Die!"

Amy closed her eyes, waiting to get shot, but when nothing happened she opened her eyes and gasped.

Shadow was standing in front of her, glowing with that strange green aura again, he seemed unaffected by the portal's gravitational pull. His fist was clenched, he opened his fist, and the bullet from the gun was released, pulled into the portal.

Shadow smirked. "My turn…" he said darkly and grabbed Robotnik by his shirt collar.

"No, please! Don't do this! I'll do anything." Robotnik pleaded.

Shadow chuckled menacingly, causing even Sonic to shiver in discomfort. "Too late…" Shadow said and threw the large man effortlessly, the man screaming as he was sucked into the portal and disappeared.

Shadow turned back into his regular state and shouted in surprise as he was pulled back, gravity pulling him, his body no longer defying its grip.

Shadow managed to grab onto Amy's leg, causing her to shout in slight surprise as his hand gripped the limb rather tightly.

Sonic looked at Shadow, and, the ebony hedgehog sensing this, looked at the blue hedgehog, they seemed to understand each other's thoughts. Shadow shook his head rapidly, but Sonic grinned and sighed.

"No!" Shadow shouted, causing Amy to look at Sonic in plain curiosity, and she too shouted out her disapproval of the hedgehog's actions.

Sonic had let go of the pipe that secured his safety and was being dragged towards the portal, he gripped the console tightly and shouted to the other two. "Before I take this Chaos Emerald from the console…I want to ask you guys a favor…tell Knuckles he's an idiot…tell Tails I'm sorry I couldn't see him grow up…and tell Rouge…I'm sorry we couldn't spend more time together…and that I love her…" Sonic called out.

"Sonic, no!" Shadow shouted, as he watched his brother close his eyes.

"Goodbye…" Sonic whispered and pulled the Chaos Emerald from the console and freeing his hands from the machine, causing him to get sucked in as the portal closed.

Amy and Shadow got up and ran to the portal, but all they saw was a picture, one that Sonic always had with him, in some pocket somewhere on his attire, it was a picture of him and Shadow smiling, they looked very young, and with them was a older hedgehog that looked almost exactly like Shadow, hugging with a blue female hedgehog roughly the same age.

Shadow held the picture in his hands and cried, crying for the first time since his mother died, as Amy hugged him, she was crying also.

**TWO YEARS LATER…**

Shadow, now much older, was wearing a black leather jacket with the zipper undone, a white shirt underneath, black leather pants, and white sneakers with a black S on either side. He held a bouquet of flowers that he set down next to the grave.

A hand touched his shoulder and he turned to see Amy there, smiling, her hair now trailing down to her waist, she was wearing a red summer dress with white shoulder straps, the dress went down to her knees, she also wore red high heels.

Shadow smiled and put an arm around her as they looked at the grave they had got made, it rested on it's own a few feet behind their house. They looked at the engraving:

**Here Lies…**

**Sonic Maurice Hedgehog**

**1991--2010**

**A dearly missed brother and friend…may he rest in peace.**

Shadow smiled and leaned towards Amy about to kiss her when crying was heard.

Amy pulled away and sighed. "That'll be Shane." **(A/N: Convict series reference!) **Amy said and walked back to the house. Shadow looked at the grave one last time then followed her to the house, and they lived happily ever after…or did they?

**THE END…?**

_**See you next time, fellas!**_

_**R&R!!!**_


End file.
